The Game is on
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Plusieurs mois à traquer le réseau Moriarty. Un assassinat. Une menace d'exil. Un nouveau jeu qui commence. /!\ Spoilers sur "The abominable bride"


**Tadaaaa ! Je reviens après des mois d'absence j'ai déménagé dans une nouvelle ville, débuté un master… et tout cela m'a pris énormément de temps, bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Donc, je n'en avais plus beaucoup pour écrire, mais étant donné que ça me manquait trop, je me suis accordé un peu de temps pour le faire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu perdu la main, mais dès que je pourrai, je m'y remettrai vraiment.**

 **Cet OS est dédié à ma moitié, qui m'a soutenue tout au long de l'année et continue à le faire pour la dernière ligne droite. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si je serais parvenue à faire tout ça !**

 **Enjoy !**

Sherlock poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il sentit avec délice la nicotine envahir son corps, combler la sensation de manque qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs heures et accélérer ses capacités cérébrales. C'était le troisième patch qu'il appliquait sur son bras blanc, marqué des stigmates récents des seringues pleines de cocaïne, qu'il avait prise dans l'avion censé le mener vers le lieu de son soi-disant exil. Sur la table, trônait un plateau garni d'une assiette de sandwiches, de thé et de biscuits, tous préparés par Mrs Hudson. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne mangeait pas lorsqu'il réfléchissait, car le processus de digestion le ralentissait. Manger était une perte de temps, et la nicotine palliait aux besoins de son organisme suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop des conséquences de ses excès.

Depuis une semaine, un problème requérait toute l'attention et les capacités intellectuelles du détective consultant : le retour de Jim Moriarty. Il élimina tout de suite ce terme, qui ne convenait pas du tout à la situation. Pour la plupart des gens, « retour » signifiait retour physique, réapparition d'une personne après un long moment sans donner de nouvelles. Il fallait donc préciser ce mot bien trop vague. L'esprit analytique de Sherlock passa plusieurs termes en revue, sans en trouver un seul qui lui convienne réellement. Finalement, peu importait, puisque l'idée était présente. Trouver un mot pour la synthétiser était inutile pour le moment.

Sans perdre de temps, il visualisa un tableau, sur lequel il récapitula l'avancée de sa réflexion. Après une brève remontée dans le temps imposée en partie par la cocaïne et en partie par sa volonté, il avait découvert le secret de la résurrection du Napoléon du crime. L'enveloppe charnelle du psychopathe était bel et bien morte, mais son esprit et son œuvre, eux, continuaient de vivre. Non content d'avoir infiltré les réseaux informatiques, les radios et les chaînes de télévision du pays, il vivait dans l'esprit de chacun. Il s'était assuré que personne ne l'oublierait et la question était de savoir quel était le plan qu'il avait concocté. Moriarty aimant le spectacle et maniant le suspens comme personne, Sherlock savait qu'il disséminerait des indices sur son passage, comme le Petit Poucet des cailloux sur son chemin. Que John soit maudit de lui rappeler des références aussi stupides et enfantines que celle-ci ! Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas supprimé cet élément inutile de son disque dur.

Disque dur qui n'était pas parvenu à éliminer toutes les informations concernant le maître du crime, car Sherlock ne le souhaitait pas la résolution d'une enquête passait par la revue des affaires similaires précédentes, et aucun crime n'était aussi subtil que ceux imaginés par Moriarty. Se rappeler du plus fin lui permettait de résoudre les énigmes moins complexes. Et sans le vouloir, il avait joué le jeu du criminel consultant, ce criminel qui l'avait obsédé pendant plus de deux ans, dont il avait traqué le réseau sans relâche, pensant faire tomber Jim Moriarty dans l'oubli, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'inscrire plus profondément son souvenir en lui. Il aurait dû y penser, il aurait dû comprendre en tentant de discréditer Sherlock, il avait montré qu'il pouvait manier les réseaux d'information à sa guise. Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu que Holmes survivrait, mais il savait, lui, qu'il s'était rendu immortel.

Sherlock détesta cette conclusion : « immortel » n'était pas approprié. Personne ne l'était il était convaincu que quelqu'un était derrière tout cela, quelqu'un qui attendait l'heure exacte, sans doute déjà programmée par le maître du crime. Une personne aussi méthodique que lui avait forcément tout prévu, mais le détective consultant savait très bien que le plus déstabilisant et le plus dangereux chez un homme était son côté imprévisible… facette de lui-même qu'il utilisait d'ailleurs largement pour impressionner et se faire craindre.

 _« Le véritable enjeu, à présent, petit frère, est de désamorcer la bombe, déclara Mycroft d'un ton cassant, il ne faut surtout pas que le phénomène prenne trop d'ampleur, nous savons comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois. »_

De simples paroles vides, car l'homme politique et son cadet n'étaient pas dupes. L'un et l'autre savaient qu'ils avaient perdu la première bataille Moriarty était devenu l'obsession des médias, des conversations des badauds. John lui avait même rapporté que ses patients et ses fans exigeaient plus d'articles concernant le criminel sur son blog. Grâce à son habituel bon sens, le médecin n'avait pas cédé, pensant qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire plus de pub, d'autant plus que les yeux du monde entier étaient rivés sur celui supposé avoir vaincu Moriarty. Célébrité dont Sherlock se serait bien passé, puisque la chute du toit de Saint Bart's lui avait montré que la notoriété, surtout lorsqu'elle était l'œuvre de son ennemi, était vraiment mauvaise pour sa santé.

Après la crise de l'avion, dans lequel son frère avait sorti sa liste détestable sur laquelle il notait tous les excès du benjamin des Holmes, cette liste honteuse que Sherlock avait bien envie de brûler pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse remonter tous les souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé effacer de son disque dur, l'Eminence grise s'était retirée pour colmater le mieux possible la crise mondiale qui se préparait. Quelques verres de whisky, des paroles apaisantes et calculées et toutes ces belles têtes dirigeantes se calmeraient, comme des enfants à qui on aurait donné une barre chocolatée pour les soulager de leur gros chagrin. Avec un brin de méchanceté, Sherlock pensa que les gouvernants étrangers ne seraient pas les seuls à se régaler, car Mycroft aurait déjà scellé le sort du chariot à desserts pour calmer son stress, comme il le prétendait… ou alors pour gagner le pari qu'il avait fait avec son frère concernant l'âge de sa mort, pari qui avait scandalisé John lorsque les Holmes l'avaient mis au courant. Heureusement que le médecin n'avait rien dit à leur mère, car elle pouvait se transformer en un véritable dragon lorsque ses fils commettaient des erreurs.

Tel un agaçant bourdonnement, les réclamations des journalistes aux pieds de son immeuble parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles ils le harcelaient sans relâche depuis le jour où Moriarty avait rappelé son existence à ses compatriotes. Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre que s'ils souhaitaient qu'il sauve leur misérable existence d'imbéciles, il fallait qu'ils le laissent réfléchir. Sherlock avait besoin de visualiser la toile d'araignée de son ennemi, bien plus vaste que ce qu'il avait imaginé jusqu'alors. Il avait besoin de répondre à plusieurs questions : comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Mycroft refusait catégoriquement de lui laisser l'accès aux locaux des services secrets, qui disposaient des systèmes informatiques dont il avait besoin. Infiltrés par Moriarty, certes, mais peu importait, car les capacités de Sherlock en piratage informatique équivalaient celles consistant à agacer la planète entière. D'après son aîné, il n'était pas sage de lui confier de tels bijoux, car Dieu seul savait ce qu'il ferait avec le jour où il s'ennuierait. Au lieu de cela, toutes les informations transitaient par Anthéa, et tout ce qu'ils savaient... ils ne savaient rien, en vérité, à croire qu'il était le seul à réfléchir sur cette planète, ou que Mycroft lui cachait des informations volontairement, comme il l'avait fait au début de la traque contre Moriarty. Cela avant de lui révéler qu'il avait divulgué des éléments sur lui au criminel Sherlock était entré dans une colère noire, puis avait convenu que c'était nécessaire pour piéger le psychopathe et détruire définitivement son réseau. Il avait donc programmé son suicide après la polémique médiatique créée par son ennemi qu'aucun des frères Holmes n'avait prévue.

Impatient, il se dirigea vers la pièce consacrée à Moriarty, traversant les couloirs vierges. Dans l'hypothèse où il avait pensé que Sherlock mourrait, pourquoi avait-il alors imaginé cela ? Il n'y avait pas que la volonté de devenir immortel. C'était aussi un défi : à qui était-il donc adressé ? A son frère ? A l'ensemble de ceux qui s'étaient opposés à lui ? Et s'il prenait le problème dans l'autre sens ? Moriarty prévoyait le faux suicide du détective consultant, et dans ce cas, il engageait une nouvelle partie d'échecs, une nouvelle danse mortelle après avoir virevolté près du vide et s'être affrontés une dernière fois avant la chute du Reichenbach. Richard Bach, Johann Sebastian Bach, le compositeur qui avait fait dicter sa dernière œuvre à son gendre avant sa mort, pour ne pas laisser son œuvre inachevée. Tous ces éléments le ramenaient vers la même conclusion, sans qu'il en sache plus, alors qu'il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait pouvoir enquêter réellement, sans journalistes sur ses talons, sans Mycroft pour lui donner des informations au compte-goutte et lui révéler son plan au dernier moment, quand il s'assurerait que Sherlock n'aurait plus d'autre choix.

Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami, de son catalyseur à ses côtés, John Watson. Un John pris par sa nouvelle vie conjugale, qui ne mesurait pas encore tout à fait l'importance de l'affaire John qui était de nouveau en danger, alors que son ami avait fait son possible, quitte à devenir un simple souvenir, pour le protéger et lui permettre de vivre cette vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il était même allé jusqu'à assassiner Charles Augustus Magnussen pour qu'il ne divulgue pas les informations qu'il détenait sur Mary Morstan, la fausse identité d'un ancien agent de la CIA. Il était allé jusqu'à risquer la prison pour le bonheur de son ami, car malgré la colère qui avait pris possession du cœur de l'ancien soldat lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité, il aimait cette femme plus que tout au monde. Et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître pour une femme aussi douée pour le mensonge que Mary, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son époux étaient sincères. Cette femme était absolument fascinante et très intelligente elle avait tout de suite compris les enjeux qui se tramaient et Sherlock savait qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger sa famille, quitte à endosser à nouveau son costume d'espionne sans pitié. Le détective consultant esquissa un sourire carnassier il pouvait solliciter son amie pour infiltrer le MI6 et obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitait. Il était persuadé que la jeune femme serait coopérative, et cette petite blonde brillante saurait parfaitement comment se débrouiller pour entrer en possession du précieux sésame. Il se serait frappé pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Le seul obstacle qui se présentait à lui était John, qui ne serait pas favorable à l'idée que sa femme enceinte se mette en danger, bien qu'elle l'était déjà plus que jamais avec la nouvelle menace que Moriarty faisait peser sur eux. Leur enfant pouvait devenir une faiblesse si facilement, une corde sur laquelle le criminel consultant, ou du moins celui qui perpétuait son œuvre, pourrait jouer. Même si Sherlock refusait de se l'avouer, il tenait à cet enfant et ferait son possible pour le protéger, car c'était celui de son meilleur ami, de la première personne qui ne l'avait pas jugé et qui l'avait accepté comme il était. Ce serait la progéniture de la personne la plus intéressante de la planète, une créature qui focaliserait toute l'attention de John, tout son amour… et s'il perdait cet enfant, il serait brisé à jamais. Quelques années plus tôt, Sherlock ne se serait pas cru capable de tant de sentimentalisme. Mais l'apparition de l'ancien capitaine dans sa vie avait tout bouleversé, pour rendre son existence bien plus trépidante. Il jeta ce flot de pensées hors de son palais mental, les expulsant dans une pièce ressemblant à un placard à balais où se pressaient toutes les idées qui attendaient d'être classées. Il devrait procéder à un rangement dans les prochaines heures, car il était hors de question que son magnifique palais mental soit encombré.

Ses pas claquaient sur le sol de marbre de ce lieu virtuel et avec une certaine appréhension, il rouvrit la porte cachant l'espace dédié à son ennemi. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Moriarty, vêtu de son habituel costume gris coupé à la perfection, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres, le fixait. Autour de lui, se trouvaient des dossiers classés, d'autres encore ouverts, des questions couvraient les tableaux blancs… Il régnait une atmosphère où transpiraient peur, fascination et dégoût. Ce n'était définitivement pas sa pièce préférée.

« Ah Sherlock, commença le criminel consultant d'un ton affable, je vous attendais. Vous êtes en retard.

\- En retard ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Moriarty s'installa sur un fauteuil de cuir moelleux et commença à éplucher une pomme. Sherlock allait réellement finir par détester ce fruit.

« Asseyez-vous et discutons comme deux bons amis qui ne se sont pas revus depuis longtemps. Je pensais qu'après mon petit éclat et la petite remontée dans le temps que je vous ai imposée, vous reviendriez me voir plus tôt. Il était important que nous discutions, comme nous l'avons toujours fait avant chaque étape de mes plans. J'aime m'entretenir avec vous pour que vous compreniez que vous avez perdu et que, même sans corps, je continue à mener la danse.

\- Je trouverai celui que vous avez engagé pour votre jolie mascarade, et vous ne serez plus qu'un souvenir dans l'esprit du Royaume-Uni.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, chantonna Moriarty, pourquoi tant de naïveté ? J'aime l'idée d'être un souvenir, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris. Quoi que vous fassiez, j'ai gagné. Tout le monde saura qui je suis. Voir mon plan réussir n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau. Et enfin, pourquoi donc voulez-vous qu'il y ait quelqu'un derrière tout cela ?

\- Vous avez donc tout programmé et je dois donc comprendre comment et trouver ce que vous préparez… Intelligent, brillant même, admit Sherlock. »

Le criminel consultant fit une moue contrariée.

« Vous manquez cruellement de patience, Sherlock, mais je suppose que c'est ce qui me fascine chez vous. Cette volonté de tout comprendre. Il vous fallait un adversaire à votre mesure et je me suis offert à vous sur un plateau d'argent. Vous êtes mon créateur, je vous dois tout, et maintenant, admirez l'œuvre de votre création. Vous ne vous ennuierez plus, et cela, grâce à moi.

\- Vous auriez fait tout ça pour moi ? Vous seriez devenu le plus grand criminel que le monde ait connu simplement pour éviter que je m'ennuie ? N'est-ce pas plutôt pour vous divertir, vous ? répliqua le détective, en se levant de son siège.

\- Que ce soit pour me sortir de mon propre ennui ou vous sortir du votre, mon ami, cela n'a guère d'importance je vous ai trouvé et j'ai donc créé une partie d'échecs à votre mesure. »

Sherlock sortit en trombe de la pièce, qu'il ferma à double tour. Moriarty s'amusait et concevait son nouveau plan comme un jeu amusant, tel un enfant. Tous ces crimes perpétrés, toutes ces enquêtes n'étaient que des manches destinés à les amuser tous les deux. La nouvelle menace n'était qu'une manche de plus sur cet immense échiquier. Et s'il jouait, cela signifiait qu'il accordait de l'importance à Moriarty et leur duel serait à nouveau au centre de l'attention. Quoi qu'il fasse, il servait son dessein. Alors, il allait jouer. Comme un enfant.

 _The Game is on_.


End file.
